On Different Terms
by Black Angel of Destruction
Summary: COMPLETE! AU – Tezuka meets a girl named Echizen Ryoma, who asks him to be her doubles partner in a street court game. The next day she shows up joining the boy’s tennis team. Pairings: TezuRyo high school, gen. ben.,
1. Chapter 1

On Different Terms

Summary: AU – Tezuka meets a girl named Echizen Ryoma, who asks him to be her doubles partner in a street court game. The next day she shows up joining the boy's tennis team. Pairings: TezuRyo; high school, gen. ben.,

A/N: For those of you who wanted Tezuka to be with Ryoma in my other story _Switch_ here it is! So if you like this one great! IF YOU DON'T LIKE PLZ BE A GOOD PERSON LIKE EVERY OTHER INDIVIDUAL OUT THERE AND PRESS THE 'BACK' BUTTON ON YOUR BROWSER AND GO READ SOMETHING ELSE! Otherwise the rest of you can enjoy!

Disclaimers: I don't own the Prince of Tennis/Tennis no Ojii-sama characters! Salamat!

PS: Ryoma might be out of character for some parts… Other than some parts Ryoma is still in character

Part 1 – Teaser Chapter

Seventeen-year-old Tezuka Kunimitsu sighed and plopped down on the empty bench. He was a bit out of breath from practicing tennis by bouncing the ball back and fourth from his racket against a wall in the street courts. It was a Sunday. He could've been out with some friends, or if he considered them friends. They were a band of psychos that were depleting his sanity every time he was in their presence. Mean thing to think about…

Yes, the boy's tennis team's captain and President of the Student Council of Seishun High did have friends that existed outside the boundaries of intelligence. They did consider him his friend. But they were the most supportive bunch you'd every meet, although their personalities were something to be wary of. The regulars of the boy's tennis team were a bit wicked. Not wicked per say but weird. They had their own little quirks.

After all, the team that competed in competitions consisted of a mother hen named Oishi Shinichirou, a sadistic tensai named Fuji Syuusuke, a hyperactive acrobat named Kikumaru Eiji, a data man named Inui Sadaharu, a person with MPD when holding a racket named Kawamura Takashi, a snake-face named Kaidou Karou, and a vacuum powerhouse named Momoshirou Takeshi. Tell him that you wouldn't want to be around this group. They all have serious issues in Tezuka's opinion.

It was a really boring Sunday. Not that Sundays were really boring; it was just that there was literally nothing to do. Rallying the ball back and fourth between a wall and his racket and reading a novel, some people would find boring, proved that he had no life outside of tennis. Maybe Fuji was right…

Luck seemed to be on his side this Sunday.

It wasn't everyday, that an attractive, decent girl approached you and asked you in a calm, non-giggling, manner, to invite you to play tennis. Tezuka glanced up from his weekly read to the girl standing in his light. He thought she had the most captivating golden eyes he's ever seen.

"Ano… excuse me, I noticed that you have a tennis racket and I was wondering if you would like to play tennis as my doubles partner against those snickering idiots that call themselves my brothers," she said rather bluntly, pointing to the laughing blond and the older boy look-alike of her. She turned to scowl at them before putting on her charming persona on him. "Please? If only just to help me wipe them off the floor so I can gloat about it to them later!" she seemed to beg. Tezuka decided to take pity, yeah right, on the girl and agreed.

"Sure, but I'm not really good at doubles," Tezuka admitted. He was right. After all he preferred singles. She seemed to contemplate it for a moment before clasping her hands together as if she had an idea, which she probably did.

"Cover half of the court, guard the back, I guard the net, and that should work ne?" She stated before grasping his wrist and dragged him towards the courts. She called to the two, telling them that he'd join in. She then turned to him. "I didn't catch your name…"

"Tezuka Kunimitsu."

"Echizen Ryoma, call me Ryoma, the other two—"

"Oi, Chibi-suke! Are you done flirting so we could play?" she scowled at the interruption.

"Never mind they aren't important," she finished.

They then began to play. Tezuka was impressed by what he had seen. These siblings weren't just any players. They were good and could match up any of the regulars on the team. Tezuka wondered where they were from. They must've been new or probably didn't join any clubs. What he didn't really like about this game was the bet taken place. It was the elder Echizen sibling that suggested it. He should've known it was a bad idea to accept Ryoma's offer. The bet seemed to be only bad for his partner than he himself. After all, they wouldn't do something bad to someone they didn't know. Would they?

He did play some of his best since he didn't want to be on the receiving end of their jokes, whatever it was. Him and Ryoma were leading 5-4. If they win these next two points then they would choose the losers' punishment. A few minutes later they won 6-4. He let out a sigh of relief. He didn't really want to continue any longer. The game was pretty lengthy itself. Now at least he wouldn't find out what he would've had to do. Tezuka was surprised as the girl gave him a tight hug. He kind of liked the feeling…

Damn hormones.

She childishly stuck her tongue out at her two brothers. "See! I can play doubles!" she said tauntingly. "Mada, mada, dane." she said at their expressions. "Now we decided how to humiliate you!" she sang. Tezuka thought she had the most beautiful voice… Damn the hormones again. She looked at him. "Ne, Tezuka-san what should they do?" she asked him. Tezuka was a bit surprised but refrained from showing it.

"I don't really-"

"Tezuka-san, you should shove her off. She usually forgets to let go!" The blond, Kevin Smith as he found out, told him. It made him realize that she still had her arms around him. But his statement made her let go and scowls cutely at the blond who was now laughing with Ryoga, the older brother.

"Stop it before I make you both pole dance on a street sign!" Ryoma yelled at them angrily. She had been considering it. But then she thought of a better idea. "I'll be nice today and let you both pay for our meals now." She was kind of hungry. "Ano, Tezuka-san are you coming?" there seemed to be desperation in her voice as Tezuka could tell. She clasped her hands together as if in a prayer with her head bowed. "Please don't leave me alone with them!" she begged.

"Un…" Tezuka reluctantly agreed. Looks like he'd have to inform his parents that he'd be eating out tonight.

-X-

When Ryoga and Kevin first pointed him out, she thought, to put it bluntly, he had NO life. After all no guy would spend their Sunday by himself. She had the bad luck to lose and ask the man to play tennis with them. She needed a doubles partner since Ryoga and Kevin wanted to pair up. They won her in rock, paper, and scissors.

She had to use her 'feminine pity' charm to talk to him. She really hated doing that, unless it was for her use. When she asked him, she couldn't tell if he was attracted to her. She was expecting it since it had happened before. But with the guy she couldn't tell if he was annoyed or not! That was new. Then she thought he probably was a stick in the mud. She didn't really think that when they began playing tennis. He was not an average tennis player that's for sure. She knew it. She was thinking of playing him in a single's match. He played like an all-rounder. That was fine with her, the challenging the better.

That was why she dragged him along with them. He looked like he needed it. Plus, it was so she would get to know him better and not be alone with Ryoga and Kevin. They bugged the hell out of her. She was curious as to what made Tezuka Kunimitsu tic. It was just plain curiosity, not what Ryoga and Kevin might assume.

She was only able to find out a few things:

First, the guy was only seventeen! Seventeen! They all thought he was a teacher! A very _hot_ one…

Moving on… Second, he is the captain of the boy's tennis club. Props to him…

Third, he goes to Seishun High.

Ryoma smirked to herself at the last thought.

She couldn't wait to see the look on his face as she _attends _Seishun High tomorrow.

-X-

Tezuka glanced at the tennis courts warily. It was the usual start of every year in the tennis club. Someone would start a fight and things would get to the point where he would interfere and order the guilty members to run laps. It seems that they didn't get the first ten times he'd done it. He mumbled a few curses under his breath, yes he could after being with this tennis club for five years since junior high he would've learned by now, and walked over the two that were disobeying his commands. As he thought, it was Arai picking on the freshmen again and right now was losing horribly by the freshman holding an out of strung racket.

Before he could yell out their punishment, he froze in his words as he looked fully at the freshman. He recognized some of those moves… _What was _she _doing here!? _He thought in surprise. But he quickly shoved it off to ask later before one of the other regulars, that consider him their friend, noticed, especially Fuji. He quickly knocked the oncoming ball off the turf, making the two stop and pay attention to him. As he thought, it was the girl he had met yesterday.

"All of you 10 laps!" He ordered. He made sure to sweep his threatening look to everyone so they wouldn't dare to make excuses. As expected they all hurriedly went to run their laps afraid of angering him further for he would add more. Ten was pretty lenient. The courts were almost empty. He had noticed _she _took a leisure pace. She walked by him, tilted her Fila cap up and gave him a wink.

"Konnichi wa Kuni-san." She greeted before running off with the others.

Tezuka had hoped that no one had seen the slight trade. It was brief and slight he doubted anyone would see. But alas luck was not on his side for this day.

Amused blue eyes saw the whole exchange.

TBC---------------

BLK Angel of Destruction: So, whatcha think? I hope it's okay as of now. This idea had just hit me like BAM! So I had to write it down! Anyways PLZ review!

Review! No Flames! C+C accepted!


	2. Chapter 2

On Different Terms

Response to annonymous reviewers:

NBKitty: Thanks! Here's more!

prima: Thanks! I hope this update was fast enough!

Aira: Thanks! Oh yes he will...

Part 2

Unfortunately, there were more problems, which caused Tezuka to make them all run about another thirty laps. He didn't know what it was, and he didn't want to know as he knew it originated from Fuji. So, he'd find out later what it was all about. Now he just wanted to know what Ryoma was doing here in the boys' tennis club.

It was then that Coach Ryuzaki came. Most were relieved since they didn't want to run any more laps assigned by Tezuka. The members lined up, awaiting the news. Ryuzaki had spoke of retirement before, and they were wondering when. Not that they were hoping she was gone; in fact she was a good coach. They admired her for it.

"I have an announcement," Ryuzaki began as she glanced at everyone. "I have explained before that I would find you a new coach and a new trainer. Today, you will meet your new coach and trainers so I will do an evaluation on how it goes. Sadly this is my last day but I just wanted to say that I enjoyed watching over this group." She took a deep breath. "Now, I'll introduce them to you. This is your new coach, Echizen Ryoga." She began as a man walked up to them with golden eyes and short dark green hair. He waved at them. The tennis club knew they'd seen him somewhere before, but only recently. They couldn't pinpoint where, though. "Your new trainers are Kevin Smith," the blond next to Ryoga waved at them. "And Echizen Ryoma." Ryuzaki looked around to notice that nothing was being said. "Where is she?" she asked the two. They shrugged.

"You know her, she probably forgot and had to run back here," Kevin said nonchalantly.

As soon as he said that, Ryoma had run up to them, breathing a bit heavily. She was a bit worn from the earlier laps she ran with the others. Then she had completely forgot about the meeting and thus had to run back after she snuck out. The brothers grinned down at her.

"Late again Chibi-suke. Nice uniform," Ryoga said teasingly. They always teased her at having to wear the girl's uniform; it was standard since she was attending the school.

God have mercy on the boys' tennis club, they have a girl for a trainer, and a good-looking one. They watched as she tilted her Fila cap to see her eyes. "Yoroshiku," she said in greeting.

-X-

It was unusual for Tezuka to be having _these _possessive thoughts. He hadn't been paying attention to the practice going on. Instead he had been paying attention to the little girl training, at least trying to train, the non-regular juniors and some seniors, who were not even paying attention to her teachings. In fact, they were trying to get a glimpse up her skirt. He bit his lip from ordering the guilty club members to run laps. After all, there were strict orders that Tezuka could not interfere unless Kevin or Ryoma are finished.

Kevin seemed to be having an easier time with the freshman. They all seem to be more interested that he was an American but they still paid attention. Ryoga just stayed behind the fence observing the training. Although he seemed to be paying more attention to Ryoma than Kevin, and he really didn't look too happy about what was going on. They seem to be in an agreement.

"Oi, captain!" Tezuka turned to face Ryoga, who had a smirk on his face, "You're turn." He said with a wink before walking off. Seems like they were on the right page…

"Everyone! Forty laps! First seven don't get to drink Inui's juice!"

"USO!"

-X-

Ryoma was kind of on the brink of hitting people with the tennis balls. Although right now she was kind of amused, watching all these people run laps. She could tell who were going to be the first seven. It was no doubt the seven regulars. Tezuka was the eighth so he didn't get to run since he's the one giving out the order. Ryoma and Kevin were tempted into running with them to strike two of the regulars out, but since they haven't done anything to Ryoma yet, they decided not to. Ryoma and Kevin knew they could outrun them all. She watched as the seven running regulars finished first all at the same time. They all looked relieved except for the smiling guy, known as Fuji Syuusuke.

She watched amused as the non-regulars and the poor freshman faint from drinking the _Inui_ juice. It had to be horrible. Maybe she could use it for any guy that tries looking at her the wrong way. It was a good idea, maybe she could ask him in exchange for some information the _data _man would like. She sighed before walking off. No use seeing the rest of the carnage. From the looks of it, Tezuka wasn't going to give them any rest.

Tezuka looked satisfied as he saw how hard his training went. At least it'll teach the club to pay attention. After all, they were getting coached by tennis stars.

"Kuni-san, lets play." He heard Ryoma say as she tugged on the edge of his jersey. He looked at his watch to see that it was almost time to go. He shook his head, but fell for the defeated look she had.

"At the street courts afterwards." He responded. Her eyes sparkled with excitement as she gave a smirk before walking off. Tezuka mentally sighed at the whisperings of his other team members. It was just going to be a friendly game. He didn't know why they _assumed_ she'd be interested in him in _that _way. He swore this was like a gossip club. He quickly went to grab his things before leaving. He wasn't too keen into listening to what Fuji, Eiji, or Momo had to say. He quickly got his things and left the club leaving the keys for Oishi to lock up. When he got to the gates, he was surprised to see Ryoga, Ryoma, and Kevin waiting for him.

"About time," Ryoga stated before walking ahead, Kevin followed along with Ryoma who signaled him to follow. "Chibi-suke held us up because of you."

Tezuka looked confused towards the girl. Unfortuantely she had turned away to start walking so he couldn't tell her reaction for that. They walked in silence the whole way. Ryoga and Kevin sat down at the benches to watch the game.

"Oi, Tezuka-kun, you better play good enough," Ryoga commented, bored. He was still wallowing on why he was dragged into this. Sure the kid played good when they had a doubles match but if he actually had caught the interest of _his _chibi-suke, then he was sure that it might be worth his and Kevin's time. Otherwise they'd be playing video games or something.

Tezuka got onto the courts, ready to play while Ryoma was still warming up. When she was ready she walked up to the center where he was standing. "Say, lets make a deal." She spoke. Tezuka mentally groaned in displeasure. He knew something was going to come up. "Loser has to treat the other for dinner." She finished. Okay so it wasn't so bad. At least it wasn't make the loser do anything you wanted them to do. He just nodded his agreement and sighed.

Ryoga and Kevin watched from the sidelines. At first it was boring but they soon got into it. They were amazed as the game went on. They were match for match. Ryoma finally found someone that could match them besides each other. They were satisfied with her choice. Now they get to tease her later.

The game ended with Ryoma winning 7 - 6. They were both panting for breath, but unnoticeably Tezuka had a faint smile on his lips. As he stood up right, the smile disappeared, showing his usual stoic facial expression. Ryoma frowned before grinning.

"Mada, mada, dane." She stated cockily. "You owe me dinner."

-X-

Tezuka sighed as he realized that his money was gone. Looks like he'll have to resort to bentou lunches now that Ryoma decided to make matches like this an everyday thing. He mentally panicked as he realized how much she ordered. Luckily she didn't include her two brothers. One game equals a whole week of dinner. So he was paying for her dinner after tennis practice for the next seven days. Of course, he lied to his parents about needing extra money. Ryoma was always extra _hungry._ He didn't understand how she can eat so much with a tiny body.

"…and a large coke. How about you Kuni-senpai?" Ryoma said breaking him from his thoughts. Tezuka stopped thinking and looked at the menu finding something he would eat that seemed healthy enough, this was a burger place, something he never usually ate. His eyes then glanced at the price on the register. His eyes widened slightly before he calmed down. He sighed.

"I'll just have water." He said. This girl was going to exploit him!

"Lets sit down Kuni-senpai!"

But the grip on his wrist made him completely forget about it.

He didn't mind… really…

-X-

As they parted with the tennis club captain, Ryoga and Kevin took this opportunity to the maximum. They both had evil grins on their faces. They went on each side of Ryoma with an arm around her shoulders. She gave them a look.

"What?" she said deadpanned.

"Does Chibi-suke have a crush?" Kevin asked teasingly. It made her scowl.

"I do not. He's good at tennis and provided a challenge."

"Don't worry Chibi-suke, we approve of your _boyfriend_!" Ryoga said before taking off full speed, Kevin following him.

Ryoma growled in annoyance before taking off after them.

"Get back here!"

TBC--------------

BLK Angel of Destruction: Well I see this is on demand, so I decided to get working! I'm out of school now and I'm going to attend on the 6th of December so I have time! Anyways thanks for your reviews! I really appreciate them!

Review! NO Flames! C+C accepted!


	3. Chapter 3

On Different Terms

Part 3

Tezuka did not like the _evil _smile gracing Fuji Syuusuke's face. He didn't like it one bit. It was very unfortunate that the tensai was in his class and sat next to him. Unfortunate indeed…

"Saa… Tezuka…" Fuji began.

"Fuji," Tezuka greeted the brown-haired boy.

"I heard you went out with the Echizen's yesterday." Tezuka kept silent. "I was just curious, that's all."

Silence.

"So, what were they like?"

"What do you mean, Fuji?"

"Oh you know, their personalities and how they act, everyone has been curious since they saw you walk with them as if you knew them."

"We were acquaintances yesterday, that was all."

Fuji left it like that.

-X-

"You know Chibi-suke, you have to have our permission before you start dating anybody, guy or _girl,_" stated Ryoga teasingly in his new office. The Echizen siblings decided to hang out for lunch.

Ryoma glared at Ryoga. She sometimes hated her brothers. They weren't really her brothers, they were adopted. Apparently Ryoga just looked like a younger version of her dad when they met him. Kevin… Her dad had a riff with Kevin's dad, and after her mother filing for child abuse, and winning the case and her mother being the attorney herself, they adopted Kevin then. She wondered if her family was just obsessed with tennis. Maybe it was just coincidence. Ryoma was wary of the both of them at first but she got to know them and live with them. She wouldn't trade them for the world. But that didn't mean that they weren't annoying.

"I'm not dating anybody. He's a good competitor and I can milk some free food from him. It all works out," Ryoma responded.

"We know that little sis, but you could've included us in the deal with the free food too," Kevin stated.

"If you want the free food then work for it. I do. Besides, he shouldn't be trouble for the both of you. I've got class." Ryoma said waving at them before leaving.

Ryoga and Kevin glanced at her with suspicion. It's not that they believe her. They knew what was going on even if the two oblivious people didn't know it. They couldn't let their little sister date anyone without proper permission. They wanted to see who Tezuka Kunimitsu really was. And they have the perfect set up…

The two adopted brothers gave each other a look and a smirk.

"Thinking what I'm thinking?"

"If we're on the right page."

"After class, why don't you get that person they call the tensai. I want to set up a bargain."

-X-

Tezuka sighed as he walked down the street with Ryoma in tow. He had lost another game to the girl. For some reason or another and was having to treat her to another round week of dinner. He wondered how he got into this. He had the power to stop this but he didn't. Maybe it was because it had become routine and he couldn't break it.

He was taken out of his thoughts as Ryoma jumped on his back, almost making him tumble over. Tezuka thought she acted differently on these outings. At school she was the usual calm, cocky girl but when they were out of school, she was much more outgoing. He sighed as she demanded he gave her a piggy back ride. He followed the order. It was not as if she was heavy at all. She practically weighed nothing to him. People stared at them saying how they look _cute _together, which he ignored, some others tried glancing up Ryoma's skirt, which he subconsciously gave them a stern glare. Then he went on his merry way to the place they were going to eat.

Nearby they didn't notice the clicking of the camera, nor the three pairs of eyes watching them.

Ryoma glanced around as she was carried by Tezuka. She felt like they were being watched. If she were right, she would have three guesses. They would be right. She had a feeling. Well, if something happened to her tomorrow she'll know who to tor- _victimize _and she was going to make sure they get it. Spotting a nice ice cream shop, she decided to be cheap today, stopped Tezuka before he passed it.

"Kuni-senpai, lets go get ice cream," she said trying to steer him by his shoulders the best she could. Tezuka just sighed and obeyed. He found it useless to say no to her. He let her down to order. "What do you want Kuni-senpai?" she asked him.

"Vanilla," he simply answered before finding a seat before she told him something. He wouldn't be surprised if she came up with something else for him. He just looked as she placed a cup with a scoop of light green colored ice cream. He glanced at her momentarily before she told him what it was.

"Its lime daiquiri, vanilla was too boring," she said sitting across from him and dug into her own ice cream. Of course he was surprised as she got four scoops all different flavors. He wondered if she got sick with all those sweets. Not thinking about it, he took a bit of his ice cream only to frown as he felt the tang of the ice cream. Ryoma glanced at him briefly. "Do you not like it?" she asked him with a bit of a warning in her voice. Tezuka shook his head, he didn't mind, it was just surprising. Usually she would get him something very sweet, but he guessed that she was being generous this night. He didn't really like sweets.

"Thank you," he replied. She sighed. With no other thought in mind, Ryoma began talking about everything and nothing. She didn't care if Tezuka was listening or not, she just wanted to talk this silence out.

-X-

Tezuka wondered which deity he pissed off in this life.

As soon as he entered the school, he was bombarded with stares, jealous looks, adoring fan girls, and the journalist club. He had politely ignored them, although he didn't consider it polite, but he did right now. Of course, he didn't find out the reason why he was being questioned until he entered the school and saw a disturbing picture posted along the walls and lockers of the school. Only one name came to mind.

Fuji Syuusuke.

He made a mental note to give the tensai one hundred laps during afternoon practice. With that, he entered his class and sat down at his desk, wondering how Ryoma would act to this turn of events. They were in the same class after all.

-X-

Ryoma grumbled obscenities under her breath. First of all, Ryoga and Kevin went to school early without bothering to wake her up. Then as she went to school, she was bombarded by a crowd asking her weird questions, which she didn't bother answering or listening. And then when she walked through the halls she saw the cause of the school's questioning. Three names came to her mind.

Ryoga, Kevin, and Fuji Syuusuke.

She growled in anger. She knew this was Kevin and Ryoga's idea. Of course Fuji just added a few bits, but still. Her brothers are going to get it. Quickly, she thought a full-proof plan that would end this. She had to go see Tezuka, luckily they were in the same class, since she was advanced in her classes. Home school was a lot faster. With a plan in mind, she quickly walked to class 3-A. Glancing around, she spotted her target sitting in the middle of the class with loitering students around and people peeking through the door. Walking towards the brown-haired teen, she quickly sat on his lap, grabbing the front of shirt and smashed their lips together. The student body was just as shocked as the victim was. Ryoma poked him_hard _in the ribs to get him to follow her lead. In which he did. For some reason he couldn't say no to her. When they needed air, they pulled away.

Tezuka was dazed… as in dazed…

Ryoma waved a hand in front of his face. No reaction. Shrugging, she hopped of his lap and sat at the desk next to him, ignoring the stares of the other people. The viewers were whispering gossip to each other. Ryoma could care less. She was adding fuel to the fire, so yeah… Realizing what Ryoma got herself into, she sighed in disappointment. She wondered if this was Tezuka's first real kiss. She sighed. Internally, she was happy at that aspect.

-X-

"I am happy that I didn't get three boys! Fighting?! Ryoma, you know better than to do this!" screamed Rinko Echizen. She was called away from work to pick up her three kids because her lazy husband couldn't do it. And they were in trouble for fighting. She heard her two boys chuckling when she scolded Ryoma. She growled. "Don't think the both of you are off. I heard what you had done. I can't believe that you would do that to your little sister! Now explain why you did that?" she asked then sternly. The two panicked.

"We, we were trying to see if she had a boyfriend! That was all mother. She confirmed it when her whole class saw her kiss him in the classroom," Ryoga explained. He couldn't believe he was still getting scolded. But he knew their mother couldn't resist if Ryoma had a love interest since their little sister hung out with them all the time. His plan was full proof.

"Boyfriend? Ryoma why didn't you tell me? I'm your mother! You should've told me these things. I must meet this man. Invite him over for dinner on Friday night."

Ryoma glared at Ryoga briefly before agreeing with her mother.

"That's great! Okay Ryoma you can go finish your homework and then help me in the kitchen. Ooh I can't wait! And as for you two boys, don't think I've left you off the hook just yet." From behind her back, Rinko revealed cleaning products. "Get to work!"

They sighed.

-X-

Meanwhile, Fuji was happily gathering his earnings.

TBC--------------

BLK Angel of Destruction: Sorry for the long update. I'm slow. I'm like working and stuff so yeah. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed. I try not getting their characters off tangent. Thanks for your reviews! I really appreciate them!

Review! No Flames! C+C accepted.


	4. Chapter 4

On Different Terms

Response to annonymous reviews:

Aira: Thanks! Here's the next chapter!

Part 4

Tezuka hurried quickly out the school grounds. It was Friday. He had asked Coach Ryuzaki to cancel practice every Friday so he could have his match with Ryoma. It was an adrenaline rush when he was playing against her. It was as if he was playing against a pro. Plus, he knew that he was probably going to pay for the meal today. He decided to bring some extra yen knowing she might order a big meal. She was one of the few girls he had seen have a big appetite.

He hurried over to the tennis courts at the park. After all, he wanted to warm up a bit, so maybe he had a greater chance of winning.

-X-

Ryoma growled in annoyance as Ryoga and Kevin followed her to the tennis courts at the park. They were making sure, ordered by their mother, that she actually told Tezuka to have dinner with the family. Basically, it was pretty pointless of her to play a match if she had won again. She sighed. She hoped her family would act normal for once without the usual weirdness. But of course, she looks forward to these matches. So really there was no point in not telling the soon-to-be victimized teen of her family's idiocracy.

She spotted Tezuka almost immediately. She quickly pulled both Ryoga and Kevin back before they could confront the guy. She looked them both in the eye, glaring.

"If one word comes out of your mouths, trust me there will be hell to pay." She stated. Letting them go she pushed them down to sit on the bench behind them. She then smiled. "In the mean time, enjoy the show." And walked away.

Ryoga and Kevin glanced at her retreating back, and then looked at each other.

"Did she just threaten us?" Ryoga asked.

"Yeah I think so," Kevin said. "This isn't the first time."

"Lets just watch. I wanna see if she's right that he had improved."

Of course, as always, they watched the game. Their eyes amazed and couldn't be averted.

-X-

Tezuka was tired. After the match, which he lost again, he sat down draining the water from his water bottle. He glanced at his sparring partner do the same. He hoped it wasn't going to be too pricy this time around. His grandfather was already getting suspicious. He sighed._Please don't let it be too much. _He thought to himself.

Today was his lucky day.

"Oi, Kuni-senpai, we're going to be eating at my place. My mother wanted to meet you, thanks to those two bozos that call themselves my brothers," Ryoma suddenly said. She looked him directly into his eyes. "You don't mind, do you? It's a free meal. Unless you have something else important to do."

Tezuka thought about it for a second. Well, his mother literally convinced, he didn't know how, convinced his grandfather to let him have these outings on Friday nights. She probably had a hunch and gained a backbone to stand up against his grandfather. But he would probably feel a bit awkward dinning with the Echizen family. He didn't know. From what he heard, he'd be weary of the famous Samurai Nanjirou. Before he could reply she spoke again.

"I don't blame you if you don't want to. The only ones normal are my mother, cousin, and me of course. Just so you know, you're going to leave me with bombarding questions why you didn't come and of course Fuji-senpai would get wind of this by one of those bozos and spread it all over the school. I don't know about you but those-"

"Okay, I'll go," Tezuka finally said exasperated. He didn't want to hear the whole explanation. He knew what could happen. Of course, he immediately regretted it as he finally realized what he said. He was brought out of his agonizing thoughts by being glomped by the girl.

"Thank you Kuni-senpai! You're the best!" Ryoma said, glomping him and lightly pecked him on the cheek. "Let's go!" she said grabbing his bag and hers before grasping his hand and took him off to the streets.

Of course, Ryoga and Kevin had to run and catch up.

_Echizen Household… _

Tezuka fidgeted nervously. It was barely there but if you looked close enough, you can tell from the movement of his arm connected to his hands, which were moving a lot. Yes, it was nice that the family welcomed him. He was greeted warmly by Rinko Echizen and Nanako. That was until Nanjirou himself came down to greet him. What the three siblings said about their father were true. He watched the comical scene of Rinko confiscating those _magazines_. Ryuzaki-sensei was also right. He was a lazy ass, a talented lazy ass. He was brought out of his musings of the family by someone grasping his drumming hand. He looked to his right, finding Ryoma's hand attached to his. She lightly squeezed his hand as if to reassure him about it. After a few seconds, he calmed down enough to be relaxed.

"So, Tezuka-kun, you play tennis?" Nanjirou asked curiously. Tezuka nodded politely. He didn't trust himself to speak. "How bout a match? If you score one point against me, I'll allow you to date my daughter."

"Anata/Oyaji/Oji-san!" came the outraged cry of the family except Ryoma who just sighed before muttering, "I knew this was going to happen. Might as well get this over with."

"Sure." Tezuka answered. It didn't really matter. If this was only a farce between them then it wouldn't have mattered. It seemed like Ryoma wanted to make it believable. So they all headed up to the temple while Rinko complained to Nanjirou about Ryoma dating whoever she wants besides playing tennis, or something along those lines. When they made it, Nanjirou decided for Tezuka to serve.

"Bring it on Bouya."

So the match started.

Nanjirou himself was impressed. He watched as the kid actually score two points against him. Haha! Still has yet to beat Ryoga's score of 20. But at least he was good enough. Now he could see why Ryoma thought him worthy. Plus, the guy knew the zone technique. With that, he grasped the tennis ball in his hand, halting the match. He could tell the other was getting too tired.

"You scored two points! Better than Bishojo over there. I give you permission to date my daughter! Now lets eat and have fun! HAHA!" Nanjirou exclaimed walking over to the audience.

"Baka Oyaji." Ryoma muttered pushing down her cap over her eyes.

With that, they walked back to the main house and had dinner.

-X-

Tezuka sighed as he walked home. He stayed a bit longer than he had anticipated. Thus he knew he was going to get a scolding. Better than getting hit. But he had to admit, he did enjoy his time with the Echizen family. Although they weren't traditional, but they did function well as a family. Maybe if his family wasn't so traditional, he wondered if he would've ended up like they were, happy and not so uptight. But it couldn't be helped now. He had a feeling that he would be seeing more of the family as Ryoma's mother did invite him if they were planning to eat next Friday.

For some reason, he was looking forward to it.

-X-

"How can you guys embarrass me like that!" Ryoma exclaimed at her two brothers. "I can't believe you guys did that."

"Oi Kevin, looks like Chibi-suke actually likes him. Ooh." Ryoga commented.

"And she told us the stunt at school was only an act." Kevin responded back.

"I hate you both."

-X-

Tezuka came home to a yelling grandfather. He winced as he heard the rant.

"Where is he? He's late! I told you he shouldn't be seeing that harlot, whoever she is! This is your fault!" his grandfather yelled at his parents.

He felt bad. Perhaps, he should've called before losing track of time. He decided to make his presence known. They turned his attention to him.

"I'm sorry. I lost track of time. After we played a match, I went for a little walk. I didn't think it would take this long." He explained seriously, and formally. He didn't want his grandfather to blame the Echizen's and then forbid him from seeing them, especially Ryoma. He was hurt when his grandfather referred to her as a _harlot_.

"Alright Kunimitsu. Just this once. Don't do it again," that was all his grandfather said before retreating to his room. The family sighed in relief. His father went to his room while his mom went with him to his room, probably to probe some information out of him.

"So what really happened?" she asked as they were in the privacy of his room.

"What are you talking about mother?" Tezuka asked her.

"C'mon, I'm not as dense as those two. I know it wasn't because of a long walk. Tell me, I won't tell if you won't."

With that Tezuka told her the whole story. Without noticing, his mother smiled at him. To her, he seemed happy with this girl Echizen Ryoma. That was all that mattered. She hoped that his grandfather would accept her too. She had to meet this girl that made her son smile and relax.

_Echizen Ryoma, huh? _

She smiled.

-X-

It was finally Monday. Sunday took too long, Ryoma thought. She got ready for school, pet Karupin, and studied for her English test while eating breakfast. Kevin and Ryoga spotted this and chuckled.

"Ryoma, why are you studying?" Kevin asked curiously.

"I'm afraid it'll be too easy that I could fail," she responded.

"True. You gonna ride with us today Chibi-suke? Or are you going to walk?" Ryoga asked. "We're betting on who could make it to the school first. You want in?"

"Sure. So what are the stakes?" she asked.

"Loser has to do whatever the two says. Accept?"

"Deal. One of you is going down."

"Ara, why can't you guys do something else besides these bets?" Rinko asked as she overheard.

"Because, it's fun teasing Chibi-suke, since she always loses." Rinko just sighed and let them have their fun. As long as Ryoma doesn't object. Boys will be boys.

The three siblings suited up and put on their roller skates. The waited outside the house for Ryoma who was still gathering her things. She rushed and made it out. With a nod, all three of them sprinted as fast as they could.

They didn't notice Karupin glancing at them from outside the gates.

Ryoma glanced at her side as Ryoga was in the lead since he had longer legs and caught enough speed to surpass her. Kevin was second, but only barely. She couldn't be left behind again. Perhaps, a shortcut was in order. With that, she turned on a certain street. This baffled Kevin and Ryoga, but they shrugged it off. Ryoma could take care of herself. After all, Ryoma took some fighting classes. She could really kick ass with those roller skates. Ryoga and Kevin fell victim to them once. So they never bothered pissing her off when she had them on. They felt sorry for the people that would try and get her.

Meanwhile, with Ryoma, she smirked as she took this way. Tezuka showed it to her while walking her home once. So it was awesome! Which means this time, she won't lose and one of her brothers is getting the brunt of her dare.

"Meow."

Ryoma turned behind her to see Karupin right behind her. _Eh? _She thought. _How did…_ She sighed. She didn't want to leave Karupin behind. Who cares if she lost to her brothers? Karupin was worth it since it was already far from the house. She picked Karupin up and began skating towards school. She would leave Karupin with Ryoga to take him home. She couldn't speed with Karupin in her arms. She was almost to the school too. She glanced ahead spotting someone familiar.

"Kuni-senpai!"

Tezuka paused in his walk and looked behind him. He was surprised to see Ryoma roller skating with Karupin in her arms and her bag slung around her shoulder. He thought it was a bit dangerous and proceeded to meet her half way and take off her bag or Karupin off her to carry. He wondered why the cat had taken a liking to him. It had been wary of him and hissing at him if he had gotten too close to Ryoma then, after he had pet him, the cat took a liking to him. At least the cat was friendly to him instead of attacking him like he did with Echizen Nanjirou.

"Ryoma," Tezuka greeted. He reached for her bag, "Let me take that for you." She handed it to him. And they began to head to school.

"Thanks. I can't believe Karupin followed me. Now I'm losing this bet again. I hope they don't make me do crazy stuff." Ryoma said with a sigh. "Anyway, thanks for this. It was getting hard to skate." She grasped his right hand. Tezuka glanced down at her curiously. "So I won't get too ahead." He accepted it. It felt… nice. "Oi, Kuni-senpai, did you sleep well last night? You don't look like it." Ryoma suddenly asked.

Tezuka was surprised at the question but thought about it. It was true he didn't sleep last night. But he didn't want to say yes then have to explain to Ryoma that _she _was the reason he couldn't sleep well last night and the past few nights. He couldn't sleep well since Friday night. He found himself missing her presence. Not that he'd say it out loud.

He just settled for, "I'm fine."

Ryoma frowned at the answer but went with it anyway.

_At the school… _

Ryoga elbowed Kevin when he spotted Tezuka and Ryoma walking together. They both snickered. So they waited for them at the gates. They did notice Tezuka's usual expression and Ryoma's down expression. She was thinking of her doom. She subconsciously trailed behind Tezuka delaying her punishment. Tezuka glanced at her briefly in question until he saw Ryoga and Kevin waiting at the front with smirks on their faces. Oh, this isn't going well.

"Oi Chibi-suke, looks like you failed again," Ryoga boasted. "And we have the perfect dare for you…" Ryoga and Kevin grasped Ryoma by her arms. Ryoga looked at Tezuka. "Tezuka-kun, you should wait at the courts and tell everyone to warm up until we get there." Ryoma was able to sneak Karupin into Tezuka's arms before being dragged to whatever hell she's gotten into.

Tezuka had a feeling something was going to happen and it wasn't going to go well for the juniors and seniors.

-X-

Fuji was amused to say the least.

It seemed like the Echizen brothers seem to have taken a liking to him, especially when they included him in their schemes against the sister. Which right now, he was being excused from being late for practice for this. But… he couldn't help it. It was too intriguing to pass up.

Plus, Ryoma looked really cute in this outfit.

_Tezuka is lucky. _He thought silently. He took out his camera.

_Snap_

_Snap_

-X-

Tezuka examined the club following all the movements going on and assigning laps to those that weren't doing anything. He noted that Fuji was late. He'll assign the tensai laps when he got there.

Fuji did eventually come explaining to him that the coach needed to speak with him and told him that there was a surprise waiting for him. Not knowing what he meant, still assigned the tensai laps for the way he suggested it. What would be a surprise?

It was then a few minutes later that the whole club paused in their practice. He was going to tell them to run laps until he saw what got them entranced, which got him entranced too.

There, Kevin was dragging a struggling Ryoma towards the courts in a black dress with white lacing, kitty ears, and a tail. Tezuka felt like having a nosebleed right there. She looked like a Lolita. And she was breathtaking. Not that he would admit it. It was hard keeping his self-control. But he was able to still maintain his stern look.

"Stop looking at me! All of you except the regulars thiry laps." Ryoma commanded as she glared at all of them. They quickly went off to run their laps. Kevin sighed.

"You know Ryoma-chan, that this is the result of you losing. So you have to deal with it. Besides it's only for one day! It's not going to kill you," he said.

"I don't know whether to hang you by your toes or kill you immediately. You, Ryoga, and Fuji-senpai." Ryoma stated darkly. She walked off towards Tezuka's direction. She was in a bad mood it was best to let her do what she wants.

After a while, Ryoma yelled out to her group, "Those who can score a point against me, will win a prize. Your serve. Who's up to it, step up."

"Echizen-san, what kind of prize?" one of the members asked.

"You'll find out when you actually do it."

"Saa, does it include us too?" Fuji asked amused. Ryoma sighed. Ryoga did pass them on to her since he had to watch Karupin.

"Fine. Regulars can participate too."

"Hoi, hoi, it'll be fun, ne Oishi?" Eiji stated bouncing up and down.

"Let's start." Ryoma stated with a smirk.

A few tries later…

"_She's a monster." _

"_It's too good to be true." _

"_So she isn't just all show." _

"_I wanted the prize." _

"_I wonder what it is." _

The group couldn't get one hit past her. Plus she wasn't even tired. Now it was the regulars turn. Momo decided to be first.

"Go easy on me Echizen!" he stated. Ryoma just glared at him making him step back a little. "I'll just go…" Of course, Momo lost horribly. Then in order went Kaidou, Kawamura, Inui, Oishi, and Eiji. They didn't stand a chance. Fuji went next.

"You look cute, Ryoma-chan," Fuji said to her. Ryoma growled in annoyance.

"Just serve Fuji-senpai."

Ryoma showed no mercy.

"Haha, it seems I didn't get a break with you Ryoma-chan." Ryoma opted for ignoring him. Fuji just chuckled. "Your turn Tezuka." Tezuka went up, he to was curious about what the prize was. After all, he was probably the only one to score against her especially with the matches they play every Friday. He'd give a break to the club and show them what the price was. It would ease his curiosity too.

As usual, Tezuka scored against her. Ryoma was inwardly panicking. She actually was trying to get the point, she actually didn't have a prize in mind. It was just to motivate them. Now what, she didn't know what to do. _Damn that Zero-shiki shot. _She cursed silently.

Well, there was only one thing to do.

Ryoma walked up to the net, signaling Tezuka to do the same. When he came, she gripped the front of his shirt and smashed their lips together. Everyone was shocked, as was Tezuka. After a full minute of lip-locking, tongue lashing, and saliva changing, she broke it off.

The club was silent. After letting them get out of their shock for a little bit, she yelled. "Get back to practice! We'll have this tournament every week to see how much you've improved."

All, except the regulars got to practice. Fuji chuckled at their enthusiasm. Ryoma could command a crowd.

TBC-------------

BLK Angel of Destruction: Here's a fast update… I hope. Anyways thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate them!

Review! NO Flames! C C accepted!


	5. Chapter 5

On Different Terms

Response to annonymous review:

Aira: Thanks! Here's more!

Part 5

"Oi, Chibi-suke, I heard what you did at the club earlier," Ryoga stated carrying Ryoma like a sack of potatoes. Ryoma frowned at the fact that Ryoga invited Tezuka over again. After all, the senior was walking with them home. "Although, it is a good idea. The club was very enthusiastic about practice now."

Tezuka had to agree with Ryoga on that one. The club was very enthusiastic now that Ryoma told them it was going to be a weekly thing. But he wasn't very agreeable with the prize. In fact, he didn't want Ryoma doing this. He didn't want her kissing all the boys in the club. He was _uncomfortable_ about it. But he wouldn't voice it out loud, consciously.

"Put me down this instant!"

-X-

Fuji chuckled amusedly as he conversed with the Echizen brothers. They were amusing to be with. At least he was having fun _victimizing _Tezuka indirectly. Although, he wouldn't mind going after the younger Echizen sibling. He's assuming she's younger. But it seemed Tezuka had already taken that place. He saw it. But he could have some fun with it just to see Tezuka's stony face crack.

He was sure Ryoga and Kevin would have fun too. As long as he told them about it.

-X-

"Oi, Ryoma," Ryoga called out to her before practice began. She gave him a sour look. "Don't look at me like that Chibi-suke. I came here to tell you that being the nice older brother that I am, I've decided to let you train the regulars this time and I will take the small fry. Now remember Chibi-suke, treat them nicely since they are older than you." He said before walking over to the side with the non-regulars.

Ryoma just scowled at him before going over to the regulars. She was in a foul mood. It was not wise to mess with her at this moment. Of course, Eiji and Momo always disobeyed this rule. She was glomped by the hyperactive redhead.

"Hi Ochibi! Ryoga-san said you're with us today!" Eiji said still grasping onto the girl. Ryoma was ready to rip off his arms if someone didn't get him off her.

"Eiji you should-" began Oishi but Tezuka interrupted him.

"Eiji, ten laps," he said in his stern voice. The redhead 'meep'ed before doing it. _Tezuka is so mean! _Eiji thought to himself.

Fuji just smiled knowingly, Oishi sweat dropped, Inui was writing down data, and the others just stood silently. They didn't want to be at the end of Tezuka's temper. They all had noticed since when it all started. If Ryoma was irritated, Tezuka made sure to punish those that made her irritated. If she was sad, Tezuka would always be the one she went to. When Tezuka won the one on one games, he was the only one that was on the receiving end of her kiss, everyone else suffered with the Inui juice well only Fuji did since he was the only other one that did like it and scored against her since then.

"Well since he's doing that, the rest of you can warm up then we'll do some training." Ryoma stated a bit calmer now than when she entered. "Except Fuji-senpai and Kuni-senpai. They've already warmed up."

"How would you know Ryoma-chan?" Fuji asked aware of a dark aura being sent his way.

"Ryoga didn't call you in early for nothing." She responded. Fuji just chuckled.

The practice went on its way. Ryoma found it easier to train the regulars since they were dedicated even with their _quirks. _Of course the Inui juice which she found she never liked, was always a good motivator. She kept watch as it was only Tezuka and Fuji that actually were able to resist the Inui juice. Inui too.

Before the club ended, Ryoga called everyone over. They all lined up while Ryoma and Kevin stood next to him.

"Everyone knows that there will be a tournament in two weeks. But I will not hold ranking matches as Ryuzaki-san did. If you're all wondering why, its because I don't want to waste time. Although if during the tournament there are some mishaps, I will decide to hold it. Fair enough? Good! Now throughout these two weeks we're going to train as usual. This is why I placed Ryoma as the trainer for the regulars. So now you upper classmen that aren't have to deal with me. And since I will not be able to go to the tournaments Ryoma will be your coach for that time being." Ryoga finished.

"WHAT!" Ryoma exclaimed in a protesting voice. "Who died and made you king?!" she said getting in front of him, her fist ready to strike. "You know I hate doing that!"

"Ryoma, it'd be best if you calmed down…" Kevin said trying to ease her ire. He knew this was going to end bad.

"Don't defend the little brat. She knows I have to be somewhere those days and so do you. Since she's the only one left, I say it's reasonable," Ryoga stated smugly.

"Why I otta…" Ryoma began trying to ease her own temper. She was ready to blow a fuse. She hated seating in the coach's bench watching matches. She preferred in the stands since no one else pays attention to you. Now she knew everyone was going to pay attention to her or at least get too curious. She didn't want to deal with that. She was snapped out of her thoughts when she felt herself being dragged and passed on to someone else.

"Tezuka-kun, why don't you knock some sense into Chibi-suke it'll be most appreciated!" Ryoga stated with an amused smile and dismissed him. Tezuka, not one for disobeying orders, gladly did as he was asked and dragged/walk Ryoma away from the crowd. She was grumbling curses along the way but it wasn't towards him at least.

Tezuka watched her from the corner of his eyes, even if his peripheral vision made it blurry. She seemed to be calming down, which was good. Perhaps he should take her somewhere for a little bit. Once he was done packing his stuff up, he picked up Ryoma's stuff too. He took her hand and led her out of the campus.

Ryoma was surprised at the gesture, but didn't mind. She subconsciously let out a content smile.

"Are you hungry?" Tezuka asked out of the blue. Ryoma was enjoying the silence but since he asked and was offering to pay _indirectly. _She was kind of hungry. She gave him a nod. "Where would you like to eat?"

"Burgers."

-X-

Rinko looked suspicious. Of course, her only daughter on cloud nine would make her suspect something was going on and Ryoga and Kevin weren't telling her. Perhaps it had something to do with that Tezuka kid they had invited for dinner a few times. She could tell then that they were just acting but humored Ryoma on that part. But she liked him. He was a polite kid and was way too kind, he actually doted on her daughter. Rinko figured he was being polite, but with the way he and Ryoma had been out according to her two eldest, she didn't know whether to believe them or not. After all, Ryoma told the truth most of the time than they did.

But today… Ryoma never responded to her father's insults, nor did she disagree with helping around the house. Usually she would complain before giving in. Of course, being a mother she had to know what was going on. Nanako would fill in too. Ryoma was smiling way too much than normal. That was a sign to be concerned or excited! Rinko hoped it was the latter. She would probably have a son-in-law, a good looking one too.

She couldn't wait till they got out of high school!

-X-

"This has been the twelfth time he's been out too late!" an angry Tezuka elder stated with a scolding voice to the point of yelling. He stared sternly at his son and daughter-in-law. "Do you have any idea what he does?" he asked them harshly.

"He goes out with his friends from the tennis club. He told us so, father, and I have confirmed it myself," the son stated with a monotone voice and an expressionless face.

"Alright as long as he isn't hanging out with that harlot. When he comes home tell him I wish to speak with him." With that the elder retreated to his room, his anger disappearing.

"I hope I made the right choice, Ayame."

"Don't worry dear. At least Kunimitsu will be happy. Have you seen how much he adores that Echizen girl?"

-X-

Tezuka felt really torn right now. After the talk with his grandfather that night, it was a small scolding of staying out too late twelve days in a row with his friends, and a long talk about high school girls and how they are immature, especially the younger ones. Tezuka knew the hidden meaning behind it. His grandfather was referring to Ryoma. He kept his mouth shut to not defend her at the moment, considering his grandfather never mentioned her name specifically. He wondered if his grandfather ever met her, that she was actually a successful person in her own right. Her name was actually well respected and she was also in his class being two years younger.

Would he accept her then?

He wanted to follow the traditions of his family, but at the same time, he wanted to break them. Ryoma made him want to do things he would never think of doing. This was too hard. But overall, he thought it was worth it. Which reminded him, she asked him to accompany her to the carnival tonight. Looks like another lie to his grandfather. A small smile graced his lips.

-X-

_Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! _

"Folks, looks like we have a winner!" cried the man managing the shooting booth. Ryoma grinned as the crowd clapped at her performance. Tezuka just stared in awe. He guessed Ryoma must do this all the time. Ryoma took his hand with a big yellow bear in her arms and dragged them through the crowd.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Tezuka asked her curiously.

"Actually, that's the second time I've done it. I didn't really learn from anyone. Ryoga and Kevin tell me that I have good eyes and aim so they let me do it once," she explained. "Anyways, lets get cotton candy!" she said dragging him through the crowds.

Tezuka felt a bit weird as they went through the whole carnival. People kept looking at them. He had heard some of their whispers. Some of them weren't pleasant. Like a teacher with a student or a pedophile. This was the one time he cursed his aging look. He wondered if they knew that he was only two years older than she was. It wasn't that far. He sighed. Glancing at Ryoma he saw her purchasing some cotton candy. He never liked pure sugar but she was getting him one anyway. Soon he found a blue color cotton in front of him.

"Take it. I got the sour blue one since I know you don't like the sweet tasting kind. Still don't understand why…" Ryoma said as he took it and sat beside him. Tezuka didn't really like the sour coated sugar but ate it anyway since she did spend the money to get it. He felt her lean onto his shoulder. He didn't push her away though, it felt nice. After a little while, he heard her growl in what sounded like annoyance. "Nuisance…" she said under her breath but Tezuka caught it. He watched as she rummaged through her bag and pulled out a black hand gun. Of course he was really surprised.

"Why do you have that?" he asked cautiously.

"Don't worry I get this all the time. People watching you the whole time isn't really that appealing. I just scare them a bit." Ryoma responded by pointing behind her, but instead of a loud bang, he heard a plop sound instead. She shot it in six other directions.

"Echizen!" Tezuka heard Momo's voice. _Ah, that's why. _He thought silently. He saw Momoshirou along with the team with red dots on their foreheads. "What you go and do that for?" Momo complained trying to rub the red dot from his head.

"You guys were annoying tailing us the whole time," Ryoma responded to his question. "Luckily I didn't bring a real one. Although I wouldn't mind…"

"Now, now Ryoma-chan, that's not a nice way to treat people older than you," Fuji stated clearly amused as he did noticed the slight twitch on Tezuka's hands when he spoke.

"Don't call me that. Thanks to you guys, you ruined my night. Since you're all here you can enjoy the carnival since you've already been found out. If you follow us then I'll make sure to add different ammo. Got it?" Ryoma stated to them with a stern glare.

"Nya, Ochibi-coach takes lessons from Tezuka-bucho ne?" Eiji whispered to Fuji, who chuckled in amusement.

"You better stay away or else I'll shoot you guys again. Let's go Kuni-senpai." She finished while grabbing his hand and dragging him away to the entrance. She made sure to keep the 'weapon' in plain view of the seven regulars its so they won't follow them. _"They're such pain in the asses." _She muttered in English, but Tezuka caught it.

They walked back to Ryoma's house in relative silence. Ryoma was talking here and there pointing things out while Tezuka just responded in short crisp answers, like always. Ryoma just sighed. She wished he talked more. But she didn't mind. At least the silence was comfortable. It was then she noticed he had stopped walking. She glanced at him in confusion. He looked shocked. More like the 'oh shit' kind of shock, she thought. She followed his eyes to see that he was looking at an elderly man that was glaring at them. _Does Kuni-san know him? _She thought to herself. The elderly man looked angry and looked at her with distaste. _What's his problem? _

Tezuka didn't like how this was going to go. He knew it would catch up to him, lying. But he didn't expect it to stop this soon. His grandfather was staring at them. He could see the anger in his eyes. He really didn't know what to do. How could he explain this? He could come up with something but he… There has to be something…

"Ryoma-chan, Tezuka-kun!" Tezuka looked behind him to see Nanako coming up to them. He sighed at the distraction.

"Nanako-san," Tezuka greeted her also with a nod.

"Nanako-chan," Ryoma greeted.

"Tezuka-kun, are you staying for dinner again?" Nanako asked him with a smile as she was in their range.

"Iie Nanako-san, I have to go home. My family expects me for dinner." Tezuka answered politely. He gave them both a 'goodbye' and soon walked ahead towards the elderly man along with a middle-aged man. Both Nanako and Ryoma glanced in confusion but shrugged it off.

"So what's for dinner Nanako-chan?" Ryoma asked curiously.

"It's a surprise Ryoma-chan."

-X-

Inevitable silence hit Tezuka as he made it home. He knew he was in for it. He waited for the inevitable.

"Kunimitsu! You disobeyed me! I told you not to hang out with that harlot…" his grandfather began. Tezuka just winced in reply. He was waiting for his grandfather to stop. But he didn't. His grandfather kept ranting about Ryoma. Tezuka was keeping calm. _This will all blow over soon… _He thought to himself in a mantra to keep from yelling at his grandfather that Ryoma was not like the other girls nor was she like anything… other than perfect. "…she is nothing more than an uncouth--"

"She isn't like that!" Tezuka suddenly yelled loosing his cool. He couldn't handle it and he knew that he was digging his own grave. "She is a respectable tennis player! She is one of the top students and skipped two grades to be where she is now. She is smart and I love--" Tezuka caught himself before speaking those forbidden words. It was more of a spur the moment thing. He saw his grandfather ready to burst.

"Get out! Get out!"

TBC--

BLK Angel of Destruction: Here's the long awaited chapter 5. I know I took forever but I couldn't help but have writer's block again. Anyways I hope you all are still reading this! Thanks for your reviews! I really appreciate them!

Oh I was also wondering if anybody is having a party and needs to send out invitations that are nice instead of store bought, I can do those for a price of course, but I'll find the cheapest way if anyone is interested! I make invitations and if you need a sample, just name what kind of sample and I'll have it done!

Review! No Flames! C+C accepted!


	6. Chapter 6

On Different Terms

Response to annonymous reviews:

prima: Thanks! Sorry for the long wait here's the next chapter!

Part 6

Ryoma sighed. Ryoga and Kevin left for some trip that they _had _to take. Her mother and father were in the states for something her mother needed to do and her father decided to come along. At least she wasn't alone. Nanako was still here. But there was nothing to do. Karupin was sleeping and Nanako was doing something with her boyfriend. Well it was her fault anyway, she did persuade Nanako to go instead of keeping her company. Nanako deserved it anyway.

Perhaps she should go to Fuji's place and ask if he or his sister is busy. She decided to dress appropriately for a 'girl'. Instead of being a tomboy at the moment, she went for the blue jeans and a plain black t-shirt that accented her assets and curves. Oh well, she did wonder why Japanese girls don't wear so much pants. It's a bit more constricting but comfortable and not worrying about perverts. With a sigh she walked out but not without giving Karupin a pet goodbye.

She did make sure to bring a bag filled with a few heavy things incase of idiotic people that manage to cross her from her trip to Fuji's place. You never really know. Luckily she didn't run into unfortunate people and made it safely to Fuji's place. She rang the doorbell and was surprised at who answered the door.

"Kuni-senpai?" she questioned.

"Echizen." He greeted instead.

"It's Ryoma. What are you doing here?" she asked curiously while stepping in.

"Fuji invited me." Tezuka gave a direct answer as he shut the door.

"Oh."

"Ah, Ryoma-chan this is a surprise. I didn't think you'd come over while your brothers are away," Fuji said as he came from the direction of the kitchen.

"Forget it, I'm gonna go," Ryoma said heading back out.

"Now, now, Ryoma-chan, you caught us just in time for lunch. I'm sure you haven't eaten anything, based on what Ryoga had told me about your eating habits," Fuji interrupted her trek and went back in the kitchen.

"Since when was he allowed to call him Ryoga?" she muttered to herself, but Tezuka caught it, wondering the same thing too. When he glanced at Ryoma, he found her looking at him calculatingly. He hoped she doesn't figure it out. "You know Kuni-senpai, for a visitor you sure wear the strangest clothes. Did you really walk all the way here in your pajamas?"

"I stayed the night," he responded. It was the truth.

"Oh."

-X-

Ryoma wondered when Fuji was going to give up and stop pushing her by 'accident' and magically, Tezuka was there to catch her. She swore Fuji was up to something when he suggested the three of them go out, while Fuji, after pushing her enough times, went off saying he had to go somewhere. Now she was left alone with Tezuka, who decided to stay silent and not argue. She didn't really mind it. She was kind of glad Fuji went off and did something. She wasn't really fond of the tensai hanging around. She glanced inside her purse while the both of them were sitting down. They left her with enough to spend on expensive clothes. Well, while they were out and she had this much to spend.

"Kuni-senpai, do you want to go anywhere?" she asked him.

"Anywhere is fine," he answered. She just frowned and sighed.

"Fine, but you have to stay with me the whole time."

It was then that Tezuka realized his mistake. He found himself in front of an arcade. He knew Ryoma was sort of a tomboy but didn't think it extended so far. Even if he didn't mind going to the arcade, he would prefer not to and would rather go to a library or something. Ryoma frowned at his expression. She knew he didn't want to be there. Spotting the book store across the street, she made a mental note to stay here briefly then go to the book store until it probably closes.

TBC--

BLK Angel of Destruction: I'm sorry for the late update. I've been having problems lately that I had to deal with. I'm also sorry for the shortness of this chapter and I will make it up later! Anyways thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate them.

Review! No Flames! C+C accepted.


	7. Chapter 7

On Different Terms

Part 7

Tezuka sighed at the exhausting day. It was hard to not mention that he had been 'kicked out' of his house because his grandfather didn't understand. Although he felt bad for asking Fuji to house him until he could get a place himself if his parents or grandfather didn't want him back. He felt defeated and very exhausted mentally.

He had been thinking about his situation a lot and knowing what he would have to do should he have to find his own place. First he needed a job to earn some money. Although he could… nah he couldn't. Perhaps he could appeal to his grandfather and convince him that Ryoma wasn't bad at all. After all the girl was only fifteen and already skipped a couple grades because of home schooling. Ryoma is an intelligent girl to talk to that he wouldn't be bored with pointless talk, along with the fact that she matched/surpass him in tennis. She was a bit rough around the edges, but that could easily be mended. She had impeccable manners depending on who it was.

Knowing his grandfather, he wasn't going to budge if he already had an idea in him.

Perhaps the only thing he could do is get a job to help get himself somewhere else to stay. He felt bad staying over at Fuji's. Although he couldn't help but want to stay since Ryoma always came over to hang out with Fuji. He was too curious at what they do.

Tezuka pushed the thought out of his mind as he then drifted off thinking about Ryoma.

-X-

Tezuka received a surprised call that Saturaday afternoon. His father was able to convince his grandfather for him to return home. He didn't hesitate to quickly get some of his personal belongings and say his goodbyes to Fuji and headed toward his house.

He took the long way to think things through. He hoped that by the time he got there that his grandfather won't say anything. He wanted it that way. Although he couldn't count on it. Before he knew it, he found himself in front of his house. He knocked first just to make sure that he was invited to come back and not intruding by hearing it wrong.

Tezuka waited for the door to be opened knowing someone was home. His mother greeted him with a smile on her face and let him, informing him that his grandfather would like to talk to him. Tezuka braced himself and walked to the sitting room.

-X-

Ryoma wondered why some people existed.

Namely her two older adoptive brothers and Fuji. She was also contemplating on adding Yumiko, Fuji's older sister, to that list. She wondered how she made fast friends with the Fuji siblings. Ah yes, it was all Ryoga's fault. She did not know who he was dating; it was either Fuji-senpai or his sister. Grumbling to herself, she smacked the tennis ball a lot harder than what she wanted and it hit the wall, bouncing back way over her head. Now she had to go fetch it. When she went after the ball, someone else stood there holding it.

Ryoma looked up in surprise and smiled. "Kuni-senpai," she greeted.

Tezuka smiled back. "Want to play a game?" he asked, gesturing to the court. She chuckled a little, thinking about how well he knew her. Grabbing her things she followed him to the fenced court.

-X-

Tezuka sighed as they sat down to rest and refresh. She had won the game again. Well she was one of their trainers. Although… he glanced at her noticing that she seemed to be fidgeting a lot since they sat down. He contemplated asking her but he did not want to anger her or make her snap at him. Of course there was an awkward silence, which he was not used to when she was around. Ryoma was talkative when it was just the two of them. He felt a tap on his shoulder and looked at her. She looked nervous like those girls that were hesitant to give him their chocolates for Valentine's Day. They were annoying, but her it was… cute.

"Kuni-senpai…" Ryoma paused not knowing what else to say. It was one of the times she was speechless.

Tezuka was really worried now. He had never seen Ryoma this way before, although he found it amusing and cute at the same time. She was twiddling her thumbs and in deep thought. He wondered what she was going to say. Of course he was surprised as her lips connected with his. He did not know what to do. Should he stop this? Or should he kiss back? She just kept on insisting… Without thinking any further he kissed her back. He knew that this was what he wanted. He wanted them to be more than just friends, instead of just dancing around the idea.

They pulled apart as soon as they needed some air. Ryoma blushed and shyly looked away. She had not done anything like this before. Before she could completely turn away, she felt his hands grasp her chin gently, pulling her back to face him. She stared, mesmerized by Tezuka's brown eyes and the true smile that was shown before her.

"I like you too Ryoma," Tezuka said before claiming her lips.

-X-

Tezuka could feel his grandfather's eyes on him throughout dinner. At the moment he did not care. He was probably wondering about the decision on his ultimatum. Tezuka got up and excused himself. He paused at the door and turned to face his family.

"Ryoma said she will be willing to join us for dinner on Friday," Tezuka said before walking out. He did not miss the shocked look on his grandfather's face. Inside he was pretty proud of himself. He just hoped that this did not backfire on him.

_Friday night… _

Ryoma was nervous inside. She was meeting the Tezuka's grandfather. She knew they were a traditional family where they had a patriarch and anyone in the family listened to whoever it was. So when Tezuka invited her to dinner with his family, she knew she had to be acceptable in the patriarch's eyes. So she did research and… _shudder…_ shopping. She made sure to do it in secret, but of course she was caught by Fuji-senpai. He decided to accompany her and help her. After all, Fuji and Tezuka have been friends since they met and were closer than she thought they were. He gave helpful insights with Tezuka's family, especially his grandfather. He told her to be wary of him. Well, Ryoma hoped that she would impress the grandfather. This was why she wore this conservative outfit. It was not her style but she could not help it.

Ryoma sighed and threw the garment on the bed and instead opted for some pants and a nice shirt. It was conservative but outlined her nicely. Plus it was more comfortable for her. Putting on some light make-up and grabbed her small purse filled with only her phone and wallet. Bidding a goodbye to her family, she walked out to head over to Tezuka's house. She spotted Ryoga and Fuji waiting for her. She wondered when they get so chummy with each other. Ryoma had a sneaking suspicion that they were probably dating. She walked ahead and they followed.

"Why are you following me?" Ryoma asked.

"Saa, Ryoma-chan, it's to make sure that you get there safely," Fuji said smiling as always.

"Okay why are you following me?" she asked pointing to Ryoga. Ryoga smirked and wrapped an arm around Fuji's shoulders.

"I wasn't following you Chibi-suke. I need to make sure my beautiful lover does not get harmed by you," Ryoga said planting a kiss on Fuji's cheek. Ryoma sighed muttering an 'I knew it' before increasing her speed. She heard brief chuckles behind her and was glad that they stood three feet behind her. When they reached Tezuka's house, they both waited until she got it through the gate. Ryoga waved. "Bye Chibi-suke. Don't hesitate to contact either of us on our date if something happens!"

Ryoma grumbled obscenities under her breath before facing the door. Before she could open it, it was opened and before her stood a woman, who she assumed would be Tezuka's mother. Ryoma greeted her respectfully, proper name introduction and bow. She heard a chuckle.

"Ah Kunimitsu is so lucky. I'm Tezuka Ayame, it's nice to meet you Echizen-chan," Ayame, Tezuka's mother, greeted. She gestured for her to come inside.

Ryoma wondered what the hell the old guy's problem with her was. He had been examining her all throughout the dinner but did not much as utter a word except for the greeting. It was Tezuka's mother and father asking questions. Polite questions mind you. Ryoma partially glared every time a glare for the geezer would connect with hers. If this old man was not as accepting, then there was going to be a problem. She tried playing it cool but it was not her style. Yes she was loud and straight forward and she wanted to get some alone time with the old man and give him a piece of her mind. Ayame, thinking the same thing dragged her husband and son to help her get more cups of tea for the group. Thus it left Ryoma with the old man. Their eyes connected and she smirked, making him glare at her.

"Oi, old man, I know you don't approve of me. I don't get what the hell is your problem with me and to let you know that I don't care. My mother is scarier than you are when you glare at me. Your grandson likes me for me, probably because I provide a challenge at tennis and I'm in his class even if I'm two years younger. My mother and father raised me right even if we were in the states before. Now you just have to deal with it that your grandson LIKES me and I like him too. Saa… I heard you like chess old man let's play." Ryoma spoke pulling a chessboard out of somewhere.

"We'll see little girl," the Tezuka patriarch responded, his eye glinting.

The family watched out through the crack on the door of the kitchen. Tezuka could not watch as soon as Ryoma called his grandfather an 'old man' he cringed and felt his heart skip a beat. As Ryoma continued her rant Tezuka feared for his life and hers. No one had ever stood up to his grandfather like that or even spoke to him like that. He was nervous the second he saw Ryoma in her normal attire of those hip-hugging jeans and the plain collared t-shirt that outlined her figure quite nicely. He fought not to stare and blush at the same time. He took another a peak as it got quiet and saw them both playing chess. It seemed Ryoma remembered that little tidbit. The two did not notice the family not come in for quite some time.

"Checkmate old man," Ryoma said finishing the game. The Tezuka patriarch could not believe his eyes. Not even his own grandson could beat him. Before he could utter a word, the family came back and they continued dinner. The atmosphere seemed to be not as thick as before and they enjoyed the rest of their time together.

Tezuka sighed in relief as he said goodbye to Ryoma when he dropped her off. He hoped that he would not get an earful when he got back home. He took a slow walk to avoid the inevitable. As soon as he walked in through the door, he heard his grandfather call him to his room. He gave a formal bow as his grandfather faced away from him. It was silent after Tezuka greeted him so he was kind of nervous.

"I approve of that girl. Invite her family next time. You may go now."

TBC----------------------

BLK Angel of Destruction: Well here's another story I am able to update before work! Yay me! Anyways I apologize for being too late for updating. But I really appreciate your reviews!

Review! No Flames! C+C accepted!


	8. Chapter 8

On Different Terms

Part 8

Ryoga and Kevin laughed. They just laughed.

Ryoma did not look amused. She had told them about her night at the Tezuka household. She still was kind of worried because Tezuka had been kind of nervous after he dropped her off. She was worried that he would get in trouble because of her attitude towards his grandfather. Well she thought his grandfather had no right to judge her because of how she was. After all living with a dominating tennis family, it was kind of hard not to, especially with three perverted guys. She hoped it went well and that the old man got the point. Laying down and waiting for Karupin, she immediately went to sleep with a contented smile on her face.

-X-

Rinko was surprised to hear that Ryoma was finally dating Tezuka. She did approve of the young man. He was perfect for her daughter. He was respectful, polite, smart, and not as rowdy as the three men in both her and Ryoma's lives. She was excited that Ryoma finally got to go and meet his family. She did however hope that Ryoma would behave herself and it seemed like she did since Ryoma did not come home looking like she was going to get scolded. Rinko sighed in contentment. She hoped Tezuka would turn her daughter into a real girl.

_Crash! _

She grimaced and looked into the living space. Ryoma and Ryoga was fist fighting with Kevin trying to break them up. Then again… she thought... in due time.

-X-

Ryoma sighed in content as she could finally go out with Tezuka without him looking around like someone was hunting him. She laid her head on his shoulder. They just finished a match and were sitting on the benches. She wondered what was going to happen when her parents met the Tezuka's. She could already picture it, something along the lines of a comedy show. Her father would do something stupid, while her mother would reprimand him with that paper fan she kept with her… Ryoma wondered how her mother kept it out of sight. Then both Kevin and Ryoga would be teasing her constantly at the same time looks of disbelief would plant themselves on the faces of the Tezuka family, sans Kunimitsu, who was already used to it.

"What's wrong?" Tezuka asked her.

"Nothing, I'm just thinking of what could happen tonight. Knowing my family it is going to be a disaster," Ryoma responded. Tezuka chuckled, knowing it to be the case. He placed his arm around her and assured her that it was going to be fine. He quickly put on his expressionless mask when he heard some distinct noises in the bushes nearby. He noticed that Ryoma noticed it too with the annoyed look on her face. "Ne, Kunimitsu lets play another game." Ryoma said with an evil glint in her eyes. Tezuka agreed.

The local passersbys strayed clear of the abused bushes.

-X-

"Oi, old man, I'm warning you, my family is stupid except for my mother," Ryoma stated to the Tezuka patriarch. He nodded.

"Noted," he said, waiting for the inevitable. Gathering her wits, Ryoma introduced her family to the Tezukas. Of course it started out okay… but then…

"Okaa-san…" Kevin began in a sing-song voice, "Oyaji and nii-san are reading inappropriate material! Ryoga, what would Fuji say?" Kevin finished with a grin. Ryoma groaned in annoyance. Rinko looked furious, although a bit subtly.

"Nanjirou, Ryoga! You both have the guts while we are guests at someone else's house! And you have the gall to hide behind some news!" Rinko stated grabbing the newspaper, rolled it up and continuously bonked both guilty men. Now this started a series of events.

Ryoma rolled her eyes at her family and hid her face in her hands, embarrassed beyond belief that her father and older brother would go this far. She was a bit startled when a hand grasped her wrist lightly, as if to pull her out of the chaos. She turned to see Kunimitsu with a finger to his lips signaling to be quiet. He quickly made them slip away and into the backyard. They settled to sit on the deck, considering the rest was grass or stone. Ryoma loved the beauty of it, as she spotted the Koi pond and the surrounding greenery. She decided to use his lap as a pillow and relax a little bit more before facing the two families, who she thought have probably gotten strangely quiet but did not mind it.

Kunimitsu smiled at her serene form. She was not much of a wildfire when she was relaxed, but he knew that with her in his life, it would be exciting.

They both ignored the scolding matches raging in the house, only content with each other's presence.

OWARI!

BLK Angel of Destuction: Hey everyone. I finally finished it. Sorry it took forever and it is short. Anyways I'm glad you enjoyed the story somewhat. I really appreciate your reviews! I enjoy that people have stuck with this story even if it is not one of my best works.

Review! No Flames! C+C accepted.


End file.
